


Falling, falling, fallen

by Left4Shade-Due (ShadeDuelist)



Series: Post Infectio - post-apocalyptic shorts [4]
Category: Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: Autumn, Clothed Sex, Forests, M/M, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:04:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeDuelist/pseuds/Left4Shade-Due
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick wants to go on a walk in the forest with Ellis on a nice autumn day - but, as it sometimes happens, what starts as just a walk ends up turning into something else entirely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling, falling, fallen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bullshiftersellis](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bullshiftersellis).



> Written partly as a birthday gift for bullshiftersellis and partly as an idea inspired by one of our roleplays over IM.
> 
> (also, you will hopefully see what I did there *giggles*)
> 
> Love ya, my darlin' Ellis - many happy returns, and remember this when you put on your trenchcoat huh? *suggestive wink* - from your Nick, forever.

“Let’s go for a walk.”  Nick didn’t often suggest going outside just for a walk, so Ellis wondered whether he had ulterior motives.  But that lasted only a second – then he grinned happily and nodded, and the next thing he knew they were in Nick’s shiny black Chevy Impala driving to a forest a couple of miles from where they lived.  All duffeled up in their warm coats – Nick wore a heavy wool coat that seemed to hang off his shoulders, and  Ellis wore his dark blue trench coat, his hands stuffed in the pockets as he looked around them.  He loved autumn – the smell of the forest, the falling leaves, the slightly cold but still not freezing weather...

“’Ey Nick, d’yew ever see wild animals?  Like, uh, snakes ‘r sumthin’?”, he asked as they walked, and Nick shook his head.

“Well, uh, not really…  When I was younger, there were two hedgehogs living somewhere in my front yard and there were deer living in the wild near where I lived.  They ate my grandmother’s shrubs, I still remember that.  …Oh, and there's always mice living in places you don't want them to live.  Oh, and let's not forget rats in the sewers."

“Ewww, gawd naw… ah don’’ like rats…”, Ellis admitted, and before Nick could speak up, he continued: “Well, we used t’have snakes and foxes and badgers... and uhm  mice, voles, an’ rabbits.   An’ ah once saw this handsome fox – he was real purdy… y’know foxes ‘re usually orange an’ white, right?  Well, tha’ one, he weren’t, he was orange with a black chest, black undertail, an’ white socks an’ a white tip’a his tail…”

“Oh, sounds like a real special fox to me, Overalls…”, Nick said with a grin, walking on a little bit less briskly, giving Ellis the time to appreciate just how quiet the forest was around them.  It was the middle of the day – everyone else was working, kids would still be at school, and the forest was really out of the way, they’d only known about it because they’d driven past it on the highway one day and thought that it’d be a nice place to go for a walk someday.  “…God, I wish I’d brought my camera…”, Nick said, and Ellis looked at him.

“Yew take pictures’a trees now too, Nick?”  The con man just chuckled and noticed a sign displaying the hiking paths.

“…Wait right here, I’m just going to check those…”, he said, and he walked over to them, hearing a soft laugh behind him.  When he turned back, he saw Ellis had discovered a pile of leaves and was rolling around in it, laughing giddily.  Rolling his eyes, Nick sat back and watched the scene, musing how Ellis was sometimes so childlike and innocent – so unlike him.  It was a good thing, he thought as he chuckled.

“’Ere Nick, take a picture’a these!”, Ellis said, his voice laden with mirth, as he gathered up a handful of leaves and threw them at him.  Nick retaliated by picking up an armful of leaves and throwing them back.  However, combined with Ellis’ rolling around and the dark clothes he was wearing, that meant Ellis now had literally disappeared in a pile of leaves.  Yet he hadn’t vanished, and it was pretty obvious where he was lying if you looked at the steady rise and fall of some of the leaves.

“…Oh no, where did he go?”, Nick said, acting concerned but the grin on his features sounding through even in his voice.  “…Hmm... well, guess I'll have to go look for him in a minute... but first I'll have a sit-down in that pile of leaves over there... “  The pile of leaves issued muffled squeals, and Nick could see Ellis squirm inside it, so he decided to just drop to his knees next to the pile and start to feel around in it to find his lover.  Ellis squealed again, giggling as Nick’s hands ran over him apparently – and then Nick realized why.  He’d placed his hand right on Ellis’ groin and he was actually groping him.

Not that that stopped him.  In fact, he moved it around just a little, using his other hand to try and find Ellis’ face to uncover it.  “...hmmm, wait, this can't be right...”, he muttered.  He was rewarded with a lick at his fingers – and Nick decided to play a different kind of game.  He withdrew his hand and faked fear instead of bewilderment.  “Oh shit, there’s some kind of animal in here... something licked me just now...”  At which point, of course, Ellis decided to sit up, shedding his cover of leaves like a waterfall, and roar like a lion.  Nick continued to pretend to be scared, moving a bit away, eyeing Ellis all the while.  “…Oh no, it's some kind of leafy Ellis-eating animal - please don't eat me, I was just looking around for my Ellis...”

Ellis crawled over to him then on all fours – by then both men had clearly lost their consideration for the fact their clothes would get ruined doing something like that, because Nick sat right down onto the leaves as well now – and leaned up to kiss him.  Nick kissed him back without a second’s hesitation, but still he continued the little pretense they had going.  “Mmmmmm nooo... i-it's gonna eat me too...”  It sounded like a whimper and a playful challenge all at once, and Ellis acted on both possibilities, nibbling gently at his lips, driving Nick to moan lightly and speak up more heatedly.  “Mmmmmh... n-no, don't... eat mmmme...”  Yet he was starting to feel something other than just playful.  Something more than just amusement took a hold of him and he found his hands moving to Ellis’ sides.  Ellis seemed to feel the change in atmosphere too, because he smiled as he put his hands on Nick’s chest and started nibbling at his shoulder, causing Nick to let out more moans.  _“...mmmmh... Ellis...”_ He pulled his lover closer.

When Ellis decided to skip the playfulness altogether and gently bit down on his neck, right over the lovebite he’d already had, before then sucking on the skin he’d bitten down on, Nick let out a loud moan, his breathing growing rapid and more heavy.  “ _Ahhh!_   Mmmmh, y-yeah... oh god... Ellis, I need you...”  His own ministrations grew more heated as well – his lips started to lavish hot, needful kisses all over Ellis’ neck and the part of his shoulder he could reach, which in turn seemed to get Ellis excited as he started licking over the skin he’d only a second before had his lips latched onto.  It was like a chain reaction – Nick setting off Ellis setting of Nick. "Ahh! ...mmm god... d-don't stop...”, Nick moaned out, pulling Ellis against him and parting his own lips to give Ellis a love bite to match the one he was paying attention to so much, causing the mechanic to do so even more fervently – though, Nick was pleased to hear, he now whined out softly and started sucking on the love bite harder in order to stop himself from moaning out.  Well, that’d never do.  He let his own lips leave Ellis’ neck, where a decent, very clear bruise had started to appear, and spoke up hotly.  “...n-no, let it out... let me hear that you want me too... _ahh Ellis_...”  Want was becoming need so rapidly, for both of them, that it made Nick’s head spin.  Though, of course, he was quick to blame Ellis’ intoxicating proximity for the way his head seemed to be spinning.  And yet, despite the fact that he knew Ellis was just as eager as he was, his lover still managed to think of their current whereabouts.  With a whimper, he pulled away, his words half-moaned but slightly fearful.

“Ahhh, N-Nick, we’re out in the open…”

“Ellis… t-there’s nobody else here…”, Nick said, with a soft grin, moving closer to moan his next words right into his lover’s ears: “ _…and I need you right now…_ ”  He moved a bit, kissing Ellis deeply, longingly, demandingly, holding him right against him, and the effect was just as he thought: Ellis practically melted against him, moaning and nodding.

“O-okay, Nick… if yew _promise_ there’s no one ‘round…”  The mechanic shifted against him, widening his legs as he now sat against Nick, and Nick nodded eagerly, looking his lover over slowly.

“I promise, there’s no one around…”, he said, continuing lowly, heatedly – with every bit of passion in his body: “…no one’ll know just what we’re doing here…”  Slowly, his hand wandered to Ellis’ legs as they sat, mere inches apart, and then his hands wandered back to Ellis’ hips as he pulled his lover against himself with a soft moan, resulting in grinding himself against his lover’s stomach.  The result was that Ellis moaned out as well and pushed his hips up, grinding his semi-erect length against his legs, and that drove Nick a whole new kind of needy.  He had to close his eyes, had to give a shaky exhale that sounded more like a moan than a sigh.  “ _G-god yeah, Ellis…_ ”, he managed to utter, shifting as well so he actually sat back, and he then pulled Ellis down onto himself eagerly.  He could almost feel his lover’s perfectly rounded ass through the many layers of clothes they had on, and that caused him to moan out even more.  “J-jesus, you’re perfect…”

“Awh, _Nick_ …”, Ellis moaned out, grinding himself down on top of him now, and Nick’s erection really started to strain the fabric of his pants and underpants.  In painfully pleasurable ways.  The gambler found himself looking up at his lover, seeing that expression of abandon and slight lingering fear on his features, and he grinned – even more so when Ellis spoke up again.  “H-how’re we gonna…?”

“We can’t shed too much… it’s cold… so keep your coat on, and get one leg out of your pants and your underwear-“  Ellis was already untying the laces on his boots, eagerly tugging them off as well as his socks in a last ditch attempt to spare at least some part of his clothing from the mud.  Once Ellis had his pants down around one ankle, his trenchcoat still covering him and the leaves around their feet covering the fact that he was barefoot and that his pants were on the forest floor, which gave Nick the idea to drop the notion of Ellis keeping them on altogether.  “…You can take them off all the way too…”, he said, and Ellis complied, looking at him questioningly.

“A-an’ yew?”

“I’ll just pull my pants down a bit… just enough…”, Nick admitted, doing just that.  His by now fully erect member was easy to release, and once he’d done so, Ellis was quick to move in.  He’d opened his trenchcoat so that their actions would be completely hidden from any eventual passersby – even if that was the most unlikely scenario ever, Nick thought, since it had just passed one in the afternoon – and to give them more freedom of movement.  When Nick now pulled him down on top of him, the friction of skin on sensitive skin had him moaning loudly, a sound that got lost in the rustling of the leaves.  “Ellis… oh g-god, Overalls, you’re-“

“Niiiiick, c-come on…”, Ellis said, sounding impatient and still slightly fearful – Nick knew what he was asking without him having to speak the actual words.  Ellis wanted him to get on with it, to prepare him – and he was more than willing to go for it.  Digging around in an inside pocket of Ellis’ trenchcoat, he found the lubricant the mechanic always carried with him and he squeezed some out of the tube onto his hand, with which he promptly slicked Ellis up, slipping two fingers inside of him to spread him.  Okay, their preparations were minimal – and even that was a loving euphemism, because they were shorter than ever before – but Nick figured they made love frequent enough for his lover to not need a thorough preparation, and the publicness made him both eager and slightly apprehensive.  The chance they’d get caught was minute but it still existed.  Using the rest of the lube, he slicked himself up thoroughly before looking at Ellis, his eyes conveying the message he wanted to get across.

And Ellis got it flawlessly, pushing himself down onto Nick and taking him in quickly, causing both men to let out a heated moan.  Ellis’ showed slight discomfort, too, but Nick knew that once they’d started, there’d be pleasure in abundance to push the roughness of their eager lovemaking out of his mind – a fact further proven by the shaky moan Nick managed to coax from Ellis as he thrust into the motion of his lover’s hips, sheathing himself completely inside that hot, tight body of his.

“Ahh… fuck yeah, Ellis… mmmm, you are so _good…_ ”, he ground out, and Ellis responded only by grabbing hold of his shoulders, pushing himself up and down on top of him, eagerly riding him just the way they both loved it.  He knew his pants were still around his thighs, and the rough friction of Ellis’ naked inner thighs against his jeans would probably hurt when they were finished, but he knew his lover got off on knowing he was still clothed – well, more or less – during sex.  And Nick in turn got that extra drive just knowing that Ellis would do anything for him if given enough incentive – even abandoning his usual shyness and making love out in the open, something he particularly enjoyed.  “C-come on… moan for me… l-let the world know you’re mine…”

“Ahh, Niiiick yeah…”, Ellis whimpered, his voice barely more than a loud whisper, and Nick started to roll his hips up into Ellis’ motions, thrusting himself into the mechanic over and over again, picking up speed when Ellis did.  Soon, they were both panting like crazy, both sweating underneath their jackets.  “Niiiiiick…”, Ellis now moaned, breathlessly, longing for release that was closing in on them.  Nick, too, could feel his body starting to grow tense, and he gripped Ellis’ hips tighter, moaning as he sped up just a bit more, rolling his hips just a bit harder…

“Ahh s-shiiiit Ellis… moan for me, oh god, moan for me…”, Nick said, shivering in need, and just at that moment Ellis drove himself down completely onto Nick’s lap, pushing him down into the leaves.  Nick toppled backwards, his back now fully pressed into the leaf-covered ground, but Ellis didn’t stop.  No, Ellis continued to ride him, rising and falling on top of him still, and if anything he even moaned louder.  His trenchcoat now was draped over Nick’s legs and his own erection stood out, practically begging to be touched, which Ellis also did verbally then. 

“Nick, _ahh, Niiiiick, touch me… m-make me come for yeh…_ ”

“G-give a damn hand…”, Nick ground out, moving his hand quickly up to his coat, peeling layer after layer of clothing away from his chest before starting to stroke Ellis.  He was really into it as well now, panting just as badly as Ellis was since they were now both so open and exposed.  If anyone came round to their location, there couldn’t be any doubt as to what they were doing anymore… but before that could happen, Nick shuddered underneath Ellis as the tension inside became so tight that breathing was impossible for a second.  “G-gonna… _gonna-aaaaaahshiiiiiiiit Elliiiiiiiis…!_ ”, he managed to get out before the tension snapped and he came, hard and long – and just  a few seconds after him, Ellis cried out his name loud enough to alert anyone within a mile from their location, and his fluids streaked across Nick’s bared stomach.  Normally they’d cuddle, but now Nick and Ellis could feel the chill setting in from the first second, and once they found they could move again, they put their clothes on again hurriedly.

“U-uh… maybe… yeh, uh, wanna go back home?”, Ellis asked, looking around nervously, and Nick nodded, feeling uncomfortable suddenly.  He had pushed the thought of their being out in the open away in the heat of the moment, but now it came back with a vengeance, along with the sudden fear of being watched or heard.

“…yeah, let’s.”  He looked around to see no one, hear no one, and exhaled softly, a sigh that sounded relieved.  “…Come on, I’ll make us some good coffee and a nice sandwich…”

Little did they know that five minutes later, a cute two-year-old would be rolling in the leaves where they’d had their little outdoor adventure, and even less that the girl would then rise from the ground holding a pair of light blue men’s underwear out to her shocked parents.


End file.
